fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
I
i is an amnesiac Beorn who wields a Monado, an adaptable weapon designed to harness Power Harmonic. He is on a quest to discover his true identity, and tends to cause trouble for others along the way with little regard for morals or allegiances. He is Omega Prime's version of Reten. Appearance i'' is a Beorn - an alien resembling a bipedal bear. His fur is pale white, and unlike most Beorns (but much like the original Reten) his eyes are white with black pupils. His limbs end in white claws. As far as clothing goes, he is nearly always seen with a long black coat, worn ragged by constant fighting, and heavily favors just-as-ragged t-shirts. His clothes tend to hang rather loosely off of his thin frame. His weapon, Blood Orange, is a sword with an unorthodox and futuristic design, made from sleek silver metal with blue lines running all over it. When changing Forms, its parts shift around to take on different shapes, and mysterious colored symbols appear floating in the air above the weapon's surface. When he isn't using Blood Orange, ''i wears it in a leather harness on his back. Personality TBA! Abilities i'''s greatest advantage in combat is his Monado - a magitech weapon that harnesses Power Harmonic. This Monado, nicknamed Blood Orange, is capable of transforming between different weapon forms and conjuring floating swords made of pure energy. It is a versatile and potent weapon, and is especially effective against deities. When ''i is separated from Blood Orange, though, he's limited to fighting with whatever he can get his hands on. Though he's proficient with melee weapons, his hand-to-hand combat skills are lacking, and he is completely talentless when it comes to firearms. Specific Abilities History Prior History Relationships * Dr. Leah Needlenam: TBA! * Dr. Sonny Scythe: TBA! * Mynis: Corny and stupid. * Iron Mask: Lame and nauseatingly obedient. Trivia * This alternate interpretation of Reten is based heavily off of the DmC: Devil May Cry version of Dante (referred to herein as Donte). ** Both Donte and i'' are significantly more serious and "edgy" than the originals, and outright scorn certain parts of the original's character (the long white hair for Dante, the collectibles for Reten). ** Blood Orange's ability to transform into different weapons is directly based off of a similar mechanic from DmC: Devil May Cry. ** ''i's hair being white instead of orange is a nod to how Donte's hair is black instead of white. *** It is also a nod to how the other Omega Prime Beorns have hair colors that are completely different from the originals. (For example, Mynis is brown while Unten is blue, and Abza is blue while Netnu is red.) ** Though it is not a reference to DmC: Devil May Cry specifically, it should also be noted that i'''s ability to summon ethereal blades is directly inspired by the Summoned Swords used by Vergil from the Devil May Cry series. * ''i is named after ''i'', the imaginary unit. This is a reference to Mynis' name, which is an obvious play on "minus," as i is the square root of -1. * Blood Orange, its alternative forms, and its abilities are all named after citrus fruit hybrids. Category:Ink's Stuff Category:Ink's Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Mynisverse Category:Alternate Characters Category:Alternate Universe Category:Males Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Swordfighters Category:Sword Users Category:Power Harmonic Users Category:Monado Users